


III

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 55 Fiction, Gen, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The third in a series of 55 word stories.





	III

_The knave, not the knight._

_No princess to save; no dragon to defeat._

_There is sacrifice, there is martyrdom._

_One will know no difference until morality strikes him down._

_Sheltered souls stare blankly back through caged eyes._

_This is a place you are not welcome._

_You are a knave, merely standing next to a knight._


End file.
